Devices of the kind described at the outset are known from DE 102 25 857 A1, for example. The drive units or motors of the drive system described therein are each equipped with a memory device in which data characterizing the type of motor are stored. These data are stored in the memory device at the manufacturing stage and cannot be altered by the user. In motors with three motor windings, three connection lines are required for connecting the motor to a motor controller for controlling the motor. Further control and/or data lines are required for transferring data characterizing the respective motor to the controller. Consequently, depending on the requirements, a corresponding number of contacts has to be provided for the connection lines of the motor and the control and/or data lines. However, as the drive units have to be cleaned and possibly steam-sterilized after a surgical procedure, contact problems cannot be excluded, in particular, with the control and data lines, which are not connected to the motor windings.
It is, therefore, desirable to improve the reliability of drive units, instruments and drive systems of the kind described at the outset.